<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звони Марку by reidvest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668061">Звони Марку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest'>reidvest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KLDSTV | Колдовстворец</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Underage Drug Use, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Осознание угрозы жизни хватает за горло ледяной ладошкой, перекрывает кислород, кто-то с грохотом распахивает хилые деревянные рамы в по-советски оттделанной съёмке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звони Марку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Валера приносит ей воду и косяк. Алеся не помнит толком, кто его привёл, поэтому просто так пить воду не решается, хотя очень хочется, а для того, чтобы проверить, слишком много людей вокруг и слишком мало концентрации. Косяк тем более сделает только хуже. Она сидит на грязном ковре, почему-то мокром слева, но это неважно. Собственные коленки кажутся плохой баррикадой, шаткой и дрожащей, ничуть не способной защитить от враждебной внешней среды. Во вспышках светомузыки безумно кружится комната, то опасно надвигаясь на неё лиловыми пятнами, то отъезжая пугающе далеко в зелёном неоне — дереалом начинает схватывать всё плотнее, и какофония чужих криков и голосов начинает походить на серию приближающихся ударов и хлопков, в которых она, почему-то, угадывает слова и целые фразы. Марк когда-то говорил, как это называется, но какая в жопу разница, если она сейчас умрёт. Если эти руки задушат её, вырвут сердце из груди наживую.</p><p>Осознание угрозы жизни хватает за горло ледяной ладошкой, перекрывает кислород, кто-то с грохотом распахивает хилые деревянные рамы в по-советски оттделанной съёмке — звук дребезжащего стекла царапает восприятие до ледяного пота по позвоночнику, и из глаз почти брызгают неосознанные слёзы ужаса: она сейчас умрёт.</p><p>Она сейчас неминуемо погибнет, может случиться всё что угодно, от спонтанного магического выброса (от того, как вибрирует и бьётся зарядами кольцо уже онемело пол руки) до внезапного нападения инопланетян, но она уже умирает, чувствуя, как отмирают ткани и каменеют клетки, воздух обжигает горло, точно ядовитый, и Алеся кричит, но вместо крика выходит невнятный скрипучий шорох, раздирающий трахею. </p><p>
  <i>Не мешай! Ты всем мешаешь! Умри молча!</i>
</p><p>Необходимо позвонить Марку, помнишь? Первое правило надвигающейся панической атаки — спрятаться в комфортном месте, а почитать здесь можно разве что состав освежителя воздуха, <i>ЗВОНИ МАРКУ!</i></p><p>
  <i>Он спит!</i>
</p><p>Возможно, она сейчас захлебнётся собственной кровью или её сердце остановится, наконец, от ужаса, и этот мучительный процесс закончится. Может быть все её органы расплющит от давления, они вывалятся из неё кусками протухшего мяса, кости раскрошатся, превращая её в тряпичную куклу, обездвиживая, и тогда ничто уже не спасёт.</p><p>Алеся держится за это "уже" зубами, оставаясь в шатком "ещё", дышит поверхностно и шумно, плохо, очень плохо,<i> ты не справишься сама! Не здесь! </i>Кроссы прилипают к паркету, когда ей удаётся подняться, и путь до ванной почти метафора света в конце тонеля, только кроме мигающей и оглушительно трещащей лампочки ориентироваться помогает звук чьего-то блевания, заставляющий исходить на мурашки не хуже рыка дикого животного.</p><p>Блюёт какая-то блондинка, чуть ли не засунув в толчок голову, и это несколько отсрочивает Алесину смерть, позволяя пару раз вдохнуть, оперевшись о косяк: девушка не причинит ей вреда, девушки безопасны, девушки её не тронут. На удивление покрывшаяся изнутри плесенью затычка для ванны обнаруживается на бортике, и это хорошая идея, думает Алеся, с шестой попытки попадая в слив трясущимися руками и отверчивая вентиль.</p><p>Вода получается чуть теплее ледяной, но Алеся засовывает под неё гудящую голову, пытается сделать пару глотков, захлёбываясь, забирается в ванну. Мелкая дрожь разрастается камнепадом: колотит так, что зубы стучат, зато петерсит прекращает бесоёбить, становясь просто горячим. Блондинка отрывается от толчка, вытирает губы дрожащим запястьем. Алеся разглядывает её, чтобы отвлечься, пытается дышать, но сбивается: только бешеный пульс, прошивающий тело насквозь возвращает хоть какой-то контроль над ритмом.</p><p>— Ты чё… — Блондинку сгибает в приступе кашля, и она сплёвывает желчь, дрожаще выдыхая. Алеся пытается подстроиться под её дыхание, вода обжигает горящую кожу. — Ты чё делаешь?</p><p>Алесин смех разносится по ванной кашлем и лязгом зубов. Лампочка перестаёт мигать, одежда намокает, становясь неподъёмно тяжёлой, а под тонкой кожей на коленях начинает просвечивать сеточка синих сосудов. Мокрые ледяные волосы на шее ощущаются чьей-то настойчивой ладонью — приходится перекинуть их на плечи, путаясь в руках, не в силах скоординировать даже простейшие операции. Блондинка тут же забывает о своём вопросе в новом желудочном спазме, и Алесе следовало бы подержать ей волосы, погладить по спине, но всё, что она может — цепляться сведёнными пальцами за бортики ванны, жмуриться и считать.</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три, четыре.</i>
</p><p><i>Один, два, три… сколько? три?</i> Не хватает воздуха.</p><p>
  <i>Один, два…</i>
</p><p>Судорожный вдох, ещё один — безрезультатно: в горле спазм.</p><p>Сосредоточься.</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ТЫ БЕСПОЛЕЗНАЯ!</i>
</p><p>— Эй, ты в порядке? </p><p>Алеся вздрагивает, отшатывается к стене. Зрачки у блондинки по рублю, на нижних веках потёкшая тушь. Вода уже по середину голени, и всё, что ей скрыто, горит, онемев. <i>Нет! </i>Хочется заорать Алесе. <i>Нет! Пожалуйста, я...</i></p><p>— Я не хочу умирать, — одними губами, и воздуха не хватает. Алесе девятнадцать через три месяца, и видит Велес, она не планировала жить так долго, но ещё страшнее… она сейчас задохнётся, она сейчас… — Я не хочу…</p><p>Блондинка пугается, суетится, случайно мажет ладонью по испачканному ободку унитаза, морщится, выворачивает кран из ванной в раковину, тут же дёргаясь от температуры воды, шипит.</p><p>— Ты чё, ебанулась? — Она снова переводит кран, врубая кипяток, и Алеся дёргается от короткого брызга, словно её всю окатили, прижимает колени к себе. — Никаких трупов на хате, что ты сожрала?</p><p>
  <i>ЗВОНИ МАРКУ!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>звонимпреузвонимаркузвонимаркузвонимарку</i>
</p><p>— Н-ничего. Телефон, — зубы опасно клацают, голосом режет связки, но ей нужно… — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Считалочка из цифр отлично ложится на зубовный лязг. Блондинка смотрит недоверчиво, шарит по карманам, вода становится почти тёплой, и Алеся тянется закрыть краны, ошпаривая предплечье.</p><p>В руки запихивают разъёбанный хтс, девушка снова обнимает унитаз. На заставке её фотка с каким-то уродливым пацаном — гетеро странные. Мысли отвлекают, скачут. Блондинка красивая, вода тёплая, предплечье горит, отвлекая, и хочется плакать.</p><p>
  <i>Четыре девять пять один, два семь четыре восемь три нажми на ноль и набери!</i>
</p><p>Голоса приближаются. Нет! От ужаса бросает в жар, только не снова! Алеся продолжает повторять губами считалочку с номером, кто-то врезается в сервант в зале. Чужой мат. Блондинку выворачивает желчью. <i>Четыре девять пять один…</i></p><p>Марк берёт с третьего гудка, голос сонный, хриплый, и Алесю прорывает, наконец, выкручивает всхлипом, смыкая глотку до боли, не давая вдохнуть. Во рту становится кисло и горячо.</p><p>Марк вздыхает на другом конце, узнавая, шуршит, и начинает отсчитывать ей дыхание.</p><p>Алеся слушается.</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три, четыре — вдох.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три, четыре — задержать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три, четыре — выдох.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Один, два, три, четыре — задержать.</i>
</p><p>— Умница, — шепчет Марк, облегчённо выдыхая, когда у неё получается. Она почти видит, как он сминает лицо беспокойной ладошкой. — Ещё раз.</p><p>И Алеся дышит ещё раз, и ещё раз, и ещё.</p><p>И плачет.</p><p>Нужно было сразу звонить Марку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>